A Quick Visit
by wildesse61
Summary: My second attempt at fanfic. Hoping to make this a multi-chapter. Chummy and Peter take Freddie to visit his grandparents.
"Are you sure they'll be alright with us just popping by like this? Shouldn't we have called first?"

"Camilla, it will be _fine_. They'll be thrilled to see Freddie, and us," Peter reassured her.

"Alright," she sighed as she turned to look out the window.

Peter glanced in the rear view mirror to see Freddie asleep and quite unaware of his mother's anxiety and their destination. It always made Peter happy when he saw how excited his parents got everytime they saw their only grandchild. Hopefully not to be the only one; Peter and Chummy had been discussing trying for another child. Both wanted a younger sibling for Freddie, but the near loss of both mother and child made them apprehensive. They had decided to stop avoiding conceiving another child and see what would happen. After 4 months, Peter began to believe that they would never have another little one. As he moved his gaze to his wife, he noticed that she had dozed off as well.

Smiling, Peter returned to watching the road to make sure he got the right turn to get to Walton on the Naze. They had only been able to visit a few times since his parents moved and he was still a little uncertain of the way. He continued driving, listening to the quiet, muffled snores of his son and the slightly louder snores of his wife. Finally, the car was pulling into his parents' drive. As he shut off the engine he turned to wake his wife, not realizing she had already woken up and was facing him. Peter smiled at his wife and took her hand to kiss it.

"Ready?" Peter asked seeing his wife looking slightly hesitant.

"Yes, one just needs to rouse Young Sir," she replied turning to see Freddie still fast asleep. "Freddie?" she said as she ran her hand through his hair. Freddie fidgeted at the contact, but remained sleeping. "Freddie," she said again, "We're here to see Granddad and Grandma." At this Freddie shot up with a look that could only be described as elated. He climbed over the seat to his mother before she could stop him and he plopped down into his father's lap.

"Someone woke up rather quickly," Peter laughed.

"Of course, he doesn't wake up for me anymore," Chummy giggled and tickled her son until all three in the car were laughing, not noticing the audience they had acquired. There was a knock on the car window and all of them turned to see Peter's father, Bill, outside the car waiting for them.

"Come for a visit?" Bill asked, smiling just as widely as those in the car.

Peter handed Freddie over to Chummy and opened his door as Bill backed up to allow the door to swing open. "Yes, Dad. Camilla and I both thought Freddie would like to get out of the city for a few days and we figured at least with you and Mum the lodging and food would be free," Peter replied as he climbed out of the car.

Bill chuckled at his son's cheekiness. "Well I suppose we should get you all inside to see yer mum." Peter closed his door and went around to the boot to collect their bags. Freddie raced out of the car to his granddad as soon as Chummy opened the door. Bill picked him up and pulled him in for a big hug. Peter smiled at the scene as he closed the boot, bags in hand. Chummy went to help Peter, but he only gave her the lightest bag to carry. She gave him a withering look and Peter responded with his innocent look that he thought always got him out of trouble. Chummy just let him think it did to avoid him trying different looks that could work on her. Chummy's face turned to a smile when she heard her son start babbling to his granddad. Although Freddie had started talking, when excited all that came out was incoherent babbling, even his parents could only pick up a word here and there. Despite being unable to understand his grandson, Bill smiled and reacted enough to keep Freddie believing his audience was thoroughly entertained.

"Okay Freds, let's go inside and see yer grandma, eh?" Bill asked his grandson. Freddie responded by clapping and squirming out of his granddad's arms. Once back on the ground Freddie started his way to the door only realizing once he arrived at the door that he wouldn't be able to open it himself. He turned to see the three grown-ups watching him, all attempting to contain their laughter at the face they were receiving from Freddie. Freddie seemed entirely unhappy that he was standing at the door alone and made the same face his mother had given his father only moments earlier, which only made Peter laugh harder. Chummy not thinking that it was really all that funny that her son had picked up one of her facial expressions walked over to her son and opened the door to let him inside. Peter and Bill followed mother and son into the house.

Upon entering Peter was confused as to why the house seemed quite messy and unkempt. It wasn't like his mother to let the housework go, not even for a day. But he was soon to get his answer when his wife called out to him, "Peter, could you come into the sitting room, please?"


End file.
